BELLA  The Little Cupcake that Could
by Gabunny
Summary: Happy birthday Celia! This is a story about the valour and glamour of the Berry Cupcake.


_Authors Note: Happy birthday Celia! Congratulations on another year and being the most awesome, un-mean person in the whole wide world. I luffers youse! Thanks for helping carve the Berry Cupcake into cupcake history._**  
**

* * *

**BELLA - The Little Cupcake that Could (get into Celia's mall shop gallery)**

Aloha! My name is Bella, nice to meet you.

What's that? You want to hear a story? Um, well, let me see...there was this one time someone requested from Booktastic Bundles and -

Oh. You don't want to hear about that? Uh, okay then...I guess I could tell you a little story about me then. That sound good? Alright, have a seat and I'll begin.

I began my life at the Neopian Bakery. Because me? I'm a cupcake. And not just any cupcake either, oh no. I am a Berry Cupcake. The elite of the elite. The chocolate sprinkles on the icing on the cake. I could list many more metaphors, all of them cake-related, but that would be a bit silly and pointless so let's leave that to the rock-throwing experts and move on.

I was placed in a container with five other Berry Cupcakes, my fellow brothers and sisters, and we were sold to different restockers within four seconds.

I was sold for a reasonable price to a Neopian from the city of love. She was a Parisian, yes, and certainly lived up to the French stereotype of being lovely and sophisticated. She had a respectable account and shop, and I really had no problem being sold in her shop because her shop was _quite_ nice, let's not get that wrong. Beautiful coding, simply beautiful, with personal touches everywhere and a superb colour scheme. Yes, the time I spent in that shop was quite lovely, I can safely say.

Unfortunately, I was sold a few hours later to a much less desirable Neopian. I can't remember what country they were from, nor any achievements on neopets - but that may be because I was traumatised. Yes, this dreadful person tried to feed me to their pets! And to be honest, though I can sympathize a little with those four Blumaroos and their situation, wonderful neopets they were not. Eating or attempting to eat a Berry Cupcake is a crime, pure and simple – isn't that Code of Cupcake common knowledge?

_Anyway_, thank goodness for the filters TNT put in place to stop criminal actions such as those. Because of the 'roos colours and names they were unable to eat me, and I was safe.

Alas, my troubles were not yet over. The owner decided that as I was inedible in the eyes of the law, and was a Bakery item, I was utterly worthless, and shoved me in their awful shop with mouldy omelettes and rotting fish. I nearly wept when I saw the obscenely overpriced prices of the other items in the shop, and the shop code compromised of simply an advertisement begging disgusted visitors to plzplzplz buy I want a pb so plz if u don ill REPorT u!1 nd ul'l get fruzn so plz. Was I doomed to spend the rest of my days stuck in this shop of despair?

After the owner scrawled a six-digit figure down and got angry when they discovered that you cannot sell an item for that much in your shop, they put me for sale at my apparent "item value" as say TNT, and I was sniped by a mall stocker.

I was so relieved to be out of the hands of that horrible noob I nearly fainted with joy! Not long after I was bought I was stocked in a bakery section of a mall shop and got to enjoy the company of several other baked goods like myself. Oh, it was quite a pleasure, especially as I was actually reasonably priced and was bought again quite soon.

_This_ time I was bought, it was by a girl from some weird little country in the Southern Hemisphere – but who cares about nationalities, really? Not when she had an entire gallery full of cupcakes! I did not end up joining the other superiors in that gallery, however, because as it turned out I had an even more exciting fate – I was going to be a present for someone! I can't tell you how exhilarated I was when the girl tied a pretty bluey-purple ribbon around me with a note saying "From the Cupcake Pixie". The girl left me at the door of my new neohome and we bade each other farewell.

A little while later, the door to the house swung open and a Plushie Scorchio was saying excitedly, "I think someone just left me a rock!"

Well. I wasn't a rock, and apparently that was no good for the Scorchio by the disappointed look on his face, but he took me inside all the same.

"CELIA!" he yelled, putting my on a coffee table in the lounge. "Pixie visit!"

The Scorchio's owner ran into the room, dropping what looked like haikus behind her as she went. She read the tag that the other girl had attached to me before and smiled. "Yay! How cute". She looked at me, deciding what to do. "I wonder where I should keep you?"

While the person called Celia thought about her next course of action, I decided that even though her pets seemed a little strange, she was so like the most totally AWESOME person ever, and anyone who thinks she's not or even that she's mean s obviously delusional.

In the end Celia put me in her TNO mall shop, Booktastic Bundles, and I spend my days reading up on Kreludor and helping TNOers pick out books that their foster pets would like to read. It's a lot of fun, and I enjoy helping out like a good cupcake should.

Anyway, that is my story. I am Bella, the Little Cupcake that Could, a tribute to cupcake angelicness and Celia awesomeness, and it was very nice to see you! Do come by sometime and visit me at Booktastic bundles. Right now I'm sitting by Attack On Kreludor and Collecting Moon Rock, so come pay me a visit! Take care!


End file.
